The Pelican
by FaberryIsLife
Summary: Faberry. Klaine.NYC año 2015. Un Bar. Dos historias. Solo lean.
1. Chapter 1

Buenas aqui les traigo esta nueva historia. Espero le s guste! Faberry historia principal, Klaine historia secundaria.

* * *

Pilot

Situados en el año 2015. Kurt Hummel y su mejor amiga rachel Berry son estudiantes de NYSA (New York Singing Academy), ellos quieren convertirse en cantantes profesionales.

La historia de Rachel.

Rachel es una chica open mnd. Tiene a sus padres gays, Andrew y Michael. Tambien tiene a su hermana Rebecca y a su pequeño hermanito Kevin. Todos viven en Lima, Ohio. Todos menos rachel que h decidido ingresar a la academia.

La historia de Kurt.

Kurt Hummel es un chico gay pero que vive dentro del closet. Es oriundo de Nueva York. Su padre Brad Hummel trabaja en un restaurante muy reconocido. Su mejor amiga es rachel Berry, quien sabe la verdad sobre el. Kurt y Rachel se conocieron en el verano introductorio de la academia y llevan un año siendo muy buenos amigos, los mejores.

La Historia de The Pelican

The Pelican es un Bar-Cafe ubicado en la zona de la NYSA. Un lugar donde cantantes van a mostrar su talento, o estudiantes van a conocer mas su propio ambiente. Digamos, que en teoria, es el bar de los universitarios que estudian en NYADA, NYU , NYFA y NYSA o incluso ya se han graduado. Tambien es el lugar favorito de los busca talentos. El escenario es pequeño, lo suficiente como para que solo toquen solistas o duos. La entrada del bar es una puerta negra con un letrero de luces. Una vez adentro hay escaleras y una vez dentro del bar hay dos barras y muchas mesas que estan finamente ubicadas para que todos tengan una buena vista del escenario.

Hoy 25 de mayo de 2015.

Kurt y Rachel tenian la noche libre. Y sabian que hoy se presentaban musicos nuevos.

Racheeel - Gritaba Kurt desde la puerta del departamento de la diva.

Kurt puedes gritar mas alto? Creo que te te falto que te escucharan en Los Angeles.. - dijo rachel abriendole la puerta.

Graciosa, ya vamonos The Pelican ya abrio. - Decia Kurt mirando la hora.

Es que no se que ponerme - dijo Rachel

Siempre es lo mismo, a ver...- dijo Kurt mientras miraba el guardaropa de su amiga.

Esto no - dijo Rachel al mirar el vestido que su amigo habia elegido.

Okey vestidos no, que tal esto - dijo Kurt mostrandole un lindo sweter y una falda

Kurt, parezco de secundaria - dijo la diva mirandose al espejo.

Rachel , vamos ya - dijo Kurt

Okey me cambio y salimos - dijo la diva mientras se cambiaba en la habitacion.

Kurt miraba la television.

"Y en el clima hoy no llovera, pero si tendremos 12 grados. A abrigarse." - decian en la tele

Me voy a congelar - penso Kurt mientras comenzaba a hacer zapping.

Ya Kurt - dijo la diva saliendo de la haitacion.

Kurt apago el televisor, se levanto del sillon y se dirigieron a la puerta. Kuert paso primero para que Rchel pudiera cerrar su departamento.

El camino a The Pelican no era muy interresante. Se la pasaban hablando de tarea, y canciones que podrian elegir para el dueto que presentarian a la clase la semana entrante.

Kurt y Rachel llegaron al bar. Abrieron la puerta, pagaron $5 que era el valor y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras.

Alguien habia comenzado a cantar en el escenario.

Suena familiar - dijo Kurt al oido de Rachel

Una rubia de ojos avellana vestida de un jean negro y una chaqueta de jean con una remera blanca debajo y pelo corto comenzaba a cantar acompañada de su guitarra.

1,2,3,4,5,6

07:30

Kurt y Rachel se acomodaban en una mesa.

OTRO DIA

MISMA FERIA

Y NO HE DORMIDO NADA

PA´ VARIAR

La Rubia sonrio. Y Rachel estaba hipnotizada de su voz.

PURO TAXI OCUPADO

MIRO AL CIELO ESTA NUBLADO

YO CON PRISA Y SIN BOCADO

Y MURPHY ME HA BURLADO

UNA VEZ MAS

La rubia se para para acercarse mejor al microfono y continua.

AQUI VOY,

DE MALAS PERO VOY

HACIENDO MALABARES PA´ PAGAR LA RENTA DE HOY

QUE VENGA MAS,

YO AGUANTO MUCHO MAS

CANSADA CON HAMBRE

DE BUENAS O MALAS

YO LLEGO HASTA EL FINAL

La rubia comienza a caminar por alrededor del bar

Y SI, RESULTA QUE SI

QUE AHORA CANTAN

TAN AFINADITOS

CORTESIA DE AUTO TUNE

Eso es verdad - decia Kurt atento a la letra

¿Y QUE PASA SI YO

OLVIDO EL TONO

DE ESTA CANCION?

¿ME QUERRIAS TODAVIA O

CAMBIARIAS LA ESTACION?

La rubia se acerco a la Barra para luego volver al escenario.

AQUI VOY,

ALGO INSEGURA PERO VOY

HACIENDO MALABARES

PA´ PAGAR LA RENTA DE HOY

QUE VENGA MAS

YO AGUANTO ESO Y MAS

PERDIDA, AFINADA

AUNQUE DESUBICADA

YO LLEGO HASTA EL FINAL

La rubia se sentaba de nuevo

(PA PA PA

PAPA

PARARA)X2

Y SI ME OLVIDO DE LA LETRA

YO LO ARREGLO CON UN:

(PA PA PA

PAPA

PARARA)X2

OW OW UH UH UH

Rachel sonreia. Esa cancion si que tenia ritmo.

TODO MUNDO MIRA

EN EL ESPEJO

NO LES GUSTA SU REFLEJO

Y NO LES QUEDA NADA MAS

QUE CRITICAR A LOS DEMAS

Cierto - dijo Kurt a Rachel

¿Y QUE PASA SI HOY

BUSCAMOS UN POCO

DE COMPRENSION?

La rubia mira a Kurt

POR LO QUE RESTA DE ESTE DIA

NO HABRIA DISCRIMINACION

La rubia se para y se acerca a la mesa de Rachel y Kurt

(PA PA PA

PAPA

PARARA)X2

Y SI ME OLVIDO DE LA LETRA

Le cantaba a rachel practicamente. Rach sonreia y ambas cantaron

YO LO ARREGLO CON UN:

(PA PA PA

PAPA

PARARA)X2

La rubia le sonrio y continuo su recorrido pasando por las mesas.

AQUI VOY,

INGENUA PERO VOY

HACIENDO MALABARES

PA´ PAGAR LA RENTA DE HOY

QUE VENGA MAS

YO AGUANTO MUCHO MAS

CANSADA CON HAMBRE

DE BUENAS O MALAS

PERDIDA, AFINADA

AUNQUE DESUBICADA

HE LLEGADO HASTA EL FINAL.

La rubia volvio al escenario. Todo el publico aplaudio.

Ya se quien es - dijo Kurt a Rachel

Quien? - Le pregunto a Kurt

Quinn Fabray, estudia en ultimo año de NYU - dijo Kurt

Rachel miro hacia el frente y alli estaba - Quinn - suspiro - La rubia tomaba agua.

Muchas Gracias, Que tengan buenas noches - dijo Quinn a su publico.


	2. La de la Mala Suerte

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen – son de Fox. Ninguna de las canciones mencionadas en este fic me pertenecen – son de Jesse y Joy.

La de la Mala Suerte

Quinn bajo del escenario.

Quinn Fabray? - dijo Kurt

Soy yo - dijo Quinn dandole la mano. Kurt regreso el gesto.

Kurt Hummel - dijo Kurt

Y ella es ... - agrego Kurt pero fue interrumpido.

Hummel? El hijo del dueño de Brad`s? Vi el comercial el año pasado. - dijo Quinn

Si soy yo ! - dijo Kurt muy feliz.

Wow, enserio. Amo comer en brad`s. Hace rato que no voy, siguen haciendo waffles con dulce de leche? - dijo Quinn

Claro, pero ahora el especial lo tenemos los miercoles - dijo Kurt

Que rico - dijo Quinn

Y tu - dijo Quinn mirando a Rachel.

Yo - dijo Rachel - Me llamo Rachel, Rachel Berry.

Un placer Rachel - dijo Quinn dandole la mano.

Una electricidad paso por el cuerpo de Rachel.

*Suena el telefono de Quinn*

Beth? - dijo Quinn

Mama estoy sola - dijo Beth del otro lado.

Amor como que sola - dijo Quinn preocupada.

Me disculpan, eh, mañana hago otro show, vienen? - dijo Quinn dirigiendose a Rachel y a Kurt.

Si claro - dijeron los dos al unisono.

Ya ya voy cariño - dijo Quinn al telefono.

*Fin de la llamada*

Quinn se iba del Bar.

Wow es genial su musica -dijo Rachel a Kurt.

Son hermosas sus canciones - dijo Kurt.

Como supiste quien era? -dijo Rachel.

La escuche hace 6 meses, se presento en un concierto a beneficio - dijo Kurt

Y porque no me llevaste? - dijo Rachel

Rach, estabas en Ohio - dijo Kurt.

Oh - dijo Rachel.

Ambos volvieron a sus departamentos.

Al dia siguiente.

Racheeel - dijo Kurt

Que? - grito rachel de la habitacion

De nuevo vamos a llegar tarde a The Pelican! - grito Kurt a la diva con la misma intensidad.

No seas dramatico - dijo Rachel

La dramatica eres tu, siempre haces lo mismo - se quejo Kurt

K, ya estoy vamos - dijo Rachel.

Kurt y Rachel se alejaron del departamento y se dirigian a The Pelican.

A otro lado de la ciudad, al mismo tiempo.

Me voy amor, cuidate si? - dijo Quinn dandole un beso a su hija.

Flashback

Hija que ocurre - dijo Quinn al entrar al departamento

Papa me dejo sola - dijo Beth a su madre.

Que? y donde esta? - dijo Quinn

No lo se - dijo Beth

Espera llamare a sandra - dijo Quinn

Sandra? Si soy Quinn, no todo esta bien, escucha podrias venir a cuidarla? tengo que salir y Puck no esta, ok espero - dijo Quinn por telefono

Sandra no tardo en llegar y Quinn se dirigio a la oficina donde trabajaba Puck.

Al llegar noto la puerta del edificio abrieta.

Se dirijio a la oficina. A medida que caminaba un ruido se iba haciendo mas fuerte.

Puck - decia una chica con la respiracon entrecortada.

Camile - dijo Puck mientras la besaba.

Quinn estaba apoyada en la puerta. Unas lagrimas comenzaban a correr por su mejilla.

Puck noto una sombra en el vidrio de la puerta y se cambio y se dirigio alli.

Puck abrio la puerta, penso que talvez era un ladron o algo.

Eres un hijo de ..- Quinn no termino la frase y salio corriendo del lugar.

El cielo se nublo y comenzo a llover.

Quinn siguio corriendo y llego a su departamento.

Sandra abrio la puerta. Quinn la abrazo.

Hey señorita Fabray que ocurre - dijo Sandra viendo a una Quinn que nunca habia visto. Las lagrimas de Quinn se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia que caian de su pelo.

Me engaño sandra, y quien sabe por cuanto tiempo - dijo Quinn llorando

Sandra le preparo un te y Quinn le conto lo sucedido.

Realmente no comprendo señorita. Ud es una buena esposa, madre y es trabajadora. No entiendo que hizo para merecer esto, sinceramente.

Quinn abrazo a sandra.

Mañana por la noche puedes cuidar a Beth? - dijo Quinn

Claro, no hay problema - dijo Sandra.

Si quieres puedes quedarte hoy, ya es tarde - dijo Quinn

Lo hare, me quedo aqui en el sillon - djo Sandra

Buenas noches sandra - dijo Quinn

Que descanse señorita - dijo Sandra.

Quinn no pudo dormir en toda la noche. Porque siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte? - dijo la rubia mirando al techo

Finflashback.

Quinn llego a The Pelican.

Buenas noches - dijo Quinn

Todos vieron como Quinn se acomodaba para comenzar a cantar.

Abriste una ventana despertando una ilusión

Cegando por completo mi razón

Mantuve la esperanza conociendo tu interior

Sintiendo tan ajeno tu calor

Probé de la manzana por amor

Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor

Quiero que mi corazón te olvide

No ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte

Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad

Quiero que el amor al fin conteste

¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?

Vienes, me acaricias y te marchas con el sol

Me duele solo ser tu diversión, no

Dices que me amas, que no hay nadie como yo

Que soy la dueña de tu corazón

Pero alguien más está en tu habitación

Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor

Quiero que mi corazón te olvide

Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte

Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad

Quiero que el amor al fin conteste

¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?

No, no pasa nada si el amor no es perfecto

Siempre y cuando sea honesto

Y no, ya para que pedir perdón, no es correcto

No puedo compartir lo que no se me dio

No soy la dueña de tu corazón

Yo soy quien sobra en esta habitación, no

Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor

Quiero que mi corazón te olvide

Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte

Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad

Quiero que el amor por fin conteste

¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?

Termino la cancion. Todos aplaudieron.

Que triste - dijo Kurt

Rachel vio los ojos de Quinn, una lagrima cayo por su mejilla.

Quinn salio lo mas rapido de ahi. Necesitaba respirar.

Rachel se paro y fue tras ella. No sabia lo que hacia realmente, solo fue un impulso.

Rachel! - Gritaba Kurt mientras la diva salia del lugar.

Quinn caminaba con la guitarra en su espalda.

Quinn! - grito Rachel.


	3. Para mi no hay otra mujer

Aquí sin vueltas... cap 3

Para mi no hay otra mujer.

* * *

Quinn! - grito Rachel.

Quinn se dio vuelta y miro a Rachel

Rachel? - dijo Quinn

Rachel asintio.

Que..que haces aquí? - dijo Quinn

Porque saliste asi? - dijo Rachel

Perdona, yo, no...no quiero hablar de eso – dijo Quinn

Perdoname, yo no queria incomodarte, eh..mejor me voy – dijo Rachel

Rachel se dio vuelta.

No es que quiera que te vayas, es que no , no se..es complicado – dijo Quinn

Cantamelo – dijo Rachel

Que? - dijo Quinn

si no quieres contarme, cantame lo que te pasa – dijo Rachel

Quinn asintio y se sento en un banco. Saco su guitarra.

Dijiste que por siempre me querias  
Que la luna, las estrellas me darias  
Una lista de promesas, fantasias  
Las cosas que te hace decir el corazón

Como no, como no, como no  
Para mis ojos no hay otra mujer  
Como no, como no, como no,  
Amor yo nunca te lastimaré

Sin ti yo, sin ti yo, sin ti yo  
Que facil que es decir  
Juravas que sin mi te moririas  
Explicame porque sigues aqui

Dijiste que mi heroe tu serias  
Que las buenas o las malas estarias  
Que lo nuestro con el tiempo creceria  
Las cosas que te hace decir el corazón

Como no, como no, como no  
Para mis ojos no hay otra mujer  
Como no, como no, como no,  
Amor yo nunca te lastimaré

Sin ti yo, sin ti yo, sin ti yo  
Que facil que es decir  
Juravas que sin mi te moririas  
Explicame porque sigues aqui

Aqui tus palabras ya no tiene mas valor,  
Espero que aprendas tu lección.  
Amarra tu lengua y pone el pies  
Al corazón.  
Y no pido promesas sin un poco de amor

Como no, como no, como no  
Para mis ojos no hay otra mujer  
Como no, como no, como no,  
Amor yo nunca te lastimaré

Sin ti yo, sin ti yo, sin ti yo  
Que facil que es decir  
Juravas que sin mi te moririas  
Explicame porque sigues aqui  
Juravas que sin mi te moririas  
Explicame porque sigues aqui

Las lagrimas comenzaban a correr por el rostro de Quinn.

Hey, no llores. El no se merece tu llanto – dijo Rachel

El, el se encargo de mi hija cuando nacio, el, el nos prometio el mundo y mirame ahora – dijo Quinn llorando.

Rachel la abrazo. No tenia palabras para consolarla.

No se que estoy haciendo aquí, ni te conozco – dijo Quinn con media sonrisa.

Rachel la miro a los ojos.

Yo, te vi en el escenario, vi tus ojos Quinn, vi la triteza en ellos y..pues no queria que estuvieces sola – dijo Rachel

Si quieres despejarte podemos ir por un café..algun dia– agrego Rachel

Gracias , me vendria bien un café – dijo Quinn

Entonces, cuando quieras el café, me llamas – dijo Rachel sonriendo.

Rachel le entrego una tarjeta , se despidieron.

Quinn volvio a la casa, guardo la tarjeta en su cartera y se dispuso a dormir.

Mañana quieres que cuide a Beth? - B

Gracias hermanito – Q

No hay de que princesa – B

Apago su celular y se quedo dormida.

En el departamento de Rachel...

Kurt estaba sentado en la puerta.

Barbra! . DijoKurt al ver a Rachel saliendo del ascensor.

K, lo siento yo – dijo Rachel apenada

Que es eso de dejarme colgado, estaba preocupado, donde fuiste? - dijo Kurt

Yo, fui tras Quinn – dijo Rachel

Podrias haberme llamado...y...espera..Quinn? - dijo Kurt

Si, vi la tristeza en sus ojos y yo – dijo Rachel

Pero si a penas se conocen – dijo Kurt no entendiendo nada

Lo se pero..no podia estar sola en ese estado – dijo Rachel

Oye me vas a invitar a pasar o me dejas tirado aquí en la puerta – dijo Kurt viendo que el y la morena aun estaban en la puerta del departmento.

K, estoy cansada – dijo Rachel

Quieres que me vaya? - dijo Kurt

Tonto eres, quedate, haz lo que quieras, mi casa es tu casa, pero tengo sueño y quiero dormir – dijo rachel

me quedo en el sillon mirando una peli, es tarde para volver a casa – dijo Kurt

esta bien quedate – dijo Rachel

La mañana siguiente...

Oye que haces – dice Rachel mirando a kurt en la cocina.

Café? - dijo Kurt mientras ponia un cd.

Que es eso? - dijo Rachel señalando el cd.

Es, solo una cancion – dijo Kurt – es inspiradora – agrego

Sonaba una voz muy familiar ultimamente.

Rachel se sento en la mesa. Comenzo a escuchar la letra.

Puedo imaginar pero no sé cómo se siente

Que el mundo se detenga cuando acaricia mi piel

Que las manos del reloj no giren si no está presente

Dicen que es tan suave, dulce y fluye como miel

Cuanto tiempo tardara

¿O no es para todos? ¿Por qué de mí se esconderá?

¿Dónde está?

Quiero amar y sin pensar entregarlo todo

Quiero que mi corazón intercambie su lugar con el de alguien especial

Quiero despertar, te quiero encontrar y me quiero enamorar

No quiero imaginar, quiero saber cómo se siente

Que un beso me desnude el alma y me hormigueen los pies

Sus brazos ser mi abrigo en los fríos de diciembre

Y en los días de verano juntos ver el sol nacer

Cuanto tiempo tardara

¿O no es para todos? ¿Por qué de mí se esconderá?

¿Dónde está?

Quiero amar y sin pensar entregarlo todo

Quiero que mi corazón intercambie su lugar con el de alguien especial

Quiero despertar, te quiero encontrar y me quiero enamorar

Quiero amar y sin pensar entregarlo todo

Quiero que mi corazón intercambie su lugar con el de alguien especial

Quiero despertar, te quiero encontrar y me quiero enamorar

Quiero despertar, te quiero encontrar y me quiero enamorar

Quiero despertar, te quiero encontrar, me quiero enamorar

Es hermosa – dijo Rachel abriendo los ojos.

Te gusta? - dijo Kurt

Si – dijo Rachel

Que si te gusta Quinn – dijo Kurt

Kurt! Que dices! - dijo Rachel

No me lo niegas? - dijo Kurt riendo.

Eres tonto a veces – dijo Rachel pegandole a su amigo.

Oye, voy a comprar facturas – dijo Kurt

Ok, espero con mas café – dijo rachel

Kurt salio del edificio.

Mientras tanto en el departamento fabray.

Sueltame, sueltame, no jajajajja – dijo Beth entre risas.

Quien es la sobrina mas linda del universo – dijo Blaine parando las cosquillas

Yo – dijo beth

Entonces la tia me engaño – dijo Quinn desde la cocina.

Blaine y Beth rieron.

Hermanito, tengo que ir a la universidad para vhablar con el profesor, la llevas al parque? - dijo Quinn

Claro princesa – dijo Blaine agarrando a Beth

Nos vamos a divertir – dijo Blaine mirando a beth

Siiiiiiii – dijo Beth emocionada.

Camino al Parque..

Blaine y Beth caminaban de la mano

Kurt estaba saliendo de la panaderia.

Beth se desprende de Blaine. Y corre hacia Kurt.

Oye ven aquí – dijo Blaine corriendo tras la pequeña

Hola – dijo Beth

Hola pequeña – dijo Kurt

Yo te conozco, te vi en la tele – dijo Beth

Ah si? - dijo Kurt sonriendoles

Si te vuelves a escapar te juro que – dijo Blaine acercandose a a niña.

Perdonala, soy irresistible – dijo Kurt . Beth rio.

Blaine miro a Kurt.

Kurt Hummel – dijo Kurt sonriendole a Blaine.

Blaine Anderson-Fabray – dijo Blaine

Fabray ? - dijo Kurt

Si por? - dijo Blaine

Que eres de Quinn? - dijo Kurt

Soy su medio hermano – dijo Blaine -

Conoces a mi mami? - dijo Beth

Si claro amo sus canciones – dijo Kurt sonriendole

Beth tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Y donde van? - dijo Kurt

Al parque! - dijo Beth

Quieres venir? - agrego la pequeña

Oye, que si tienes algun compromiso – dijo Blaine mirando las facturas.

Eh, no no, vamos – dijo Kurt

Se fueron los 3 al parque. Kurt conversaba con Blaine sobre la universidad, y Quinn y Rachel. Blaine comentaba y escuchaba atento.

Beth corria por el parque casi sin rumbo. De repente se tropezo con un iño y se cayo.

Beth – grito Blaine pero Kurt se le adelanto y fue a buscarla.

Ouch – dijo Beth

Te duele? - dijo Kurt

Beth estas bien? - dijo Blaine procupado

Tranquilo, solo se raspo un poco la mano – dijo Kurt

Blaine miro a Kurt a los ojos.

Yo – dijo Kurt pero antes de decir otra palabra Blaine lo beso.

Kurt sonrio como bobo.

Lo siento yo – dijo Blaine

No lo sientas – dijo Kurt

Beth los miraba atentos.

Estoy aca eh? - dijo la niña cruzandose de brazos.

Blaine rio. Kurt no podia despegarse de sus ojos.

Un telefono sono.

Gracias por no venir – R

Lo siento, conoci a alguien – K

Que emocion! Cuentame! - R

Luego te cuento bien – K

vas a clase mas tarde? - R

Si nos vemos en clase – K

Okey , nos vemos kugay – R

No me digas asi BARBRA – K

Bueno yo, me tengo que ir – dijo Kurt

Si bueno nosotros igual – dijo Blaine

Tengo clases – dijo Kurt

Ajam – dijo Blaine perdiendose en su mundo

Y emm – dijo Kurt

Kurt yo – dijo Blaine pero kurt ya se habia ido.

Eres un tonto – dijo Beth

Porque? - dijo Blaine a la pequeña

No tienes su telefono – dijo Kurt.

La mañana terminaba. Quinn volvia de la universidad. Blaine le conto sobre Kurt.

Y yo que hubiese jurado que era hetero – dijo quinn-Rache

Tu porque no tienes gaydar – dijo Blaine.

Gracioso – dijo Quinn

Se hizo de tarde y rachel y Kurt charlaban en el comedor de la universidad.

Y entonces me beso – dijo Kurt

AHHHHH – grito rachel de la emocionada

Puedes gritar menos? - dijo Kurt

Lo siento y que hiciste? - dijo Rachel

Creo que me gusta – dijo Kurt

Mirate, estas re bobo – dijo Rachel.

Lo se – dijo Kurt

Intercambiaron telefonos o algo? - dijo rachel

Fuck, no – dijo Kurt

Bueno talvez el hable con Quinn, ella tiene el mio – dijo Rachel

Ojala – dijo Kurt con un suspiro.

* * *

Reviews? - n.n


	4. Bill los Cafes!

Les tengo que confesar algo: Tengo 6 versiones de este capitulo hahaha.

Aquí va la que elegí :D . PD: comenzare a actualizar todos los lunes este, y los jueves actualizare I raawr u. Y Gracias por los reviews

Cap4 =D

Han pasado 4 días desde el beso "Klaine" según Beth que ha juntado los nombres de ambos como si ya fuesen pareja.

_**En la casa Fabray**_

Que hago que hago que hago – dijo la rubia mas para si misma

Que piensas mami? – dijo Beth

The Pelican, mañana tengo presentacion y necesito una cancion nueva - dijo Quinn algo angustiada

Y escríbela - dijo Blaine

A menos que consiga otra idea para esa noche – dijo Quinn

Y que tal noche karaoke, así no tendrás que cantar tú – dijo Blaine

Tío, a veces eres un genio – dijo Beth riendo.

Eres brillante hermanito – dijo Quinn abrazándolo

Oye ya suéltame Quinn – dijo Blaine quien ya no respiraba

Lo siento – dijo Quinn

Ahora el que tiene que resolver un problema soy yo – dijo Blaine preocupado

Kurt? – dijo Quinn, claro que era Kurt, que otra persona podría ser?

Si, es que hace 4 días nos besamos y no tengo su teléfono, no se donde vive ni nada, no tengo nada para contactarlo – dijo Blaine

Cálmate, es simple hablare con Rachel - dijo Quinn

Con Rachel? – dijo Blaine – Rachel Berry? – agrego

Si con Rachel, le debo un café – dijo Quinn

Esta bien pero hazlo ya – dijo Blaine agarrando el teléfono

_Quinn marcaba el teléfono de Rachel._

Tu con el teléfono de su mejor amiga y yo acá sufriendo Fabray! - le dijo algo enojado

Lo siento – dijo Quinn

Rachel? Hola soy Quinn…te llamaba por…si el café….si si oye que donde nos vemos… OK iré…si adiós – dijo Quinn

Y? – dijo Blaine ilusionado

Ya, iré, tomaremos café, le preguntare el numero de Kurt y listo ¡impaciente! – dijo Quinn

Gracias gracias gracias princesa – abrazaba Blaine a su hermana.

Suéltame, pareces de 14 años – le dijo Quinn

Beth observaba toda la situación y reía.

_**Más Tarde en The Pelican**_

Hola Quinn – dijo Rachel ya sentada en una mesa

Hola – dijo Quinn dándole un beso en la mejilla

Café o te – dijo la diva

Café, no vinimos a eso? – dijo Quinn con una sonrisa

Emm si claro, mozo! – dijo Rachel

Rach, es The Pelican, así no se pide, Bill 2 cafés! – Dijo Quinn

Oh lo lamento, estoy acostumbrada a que vengan a preguntar – dijo la diva encogiéndose de hombros.

Trabajo aquí recuerdas? – dijo Quinn

Trabajas aquí? Creí que era para mostrar talento – dijo Rachel sorprendida

Después de la semana pasada me ofrecieron contrato por los sábados a la noche – dijo Quinn sonriente

Oww felicidades – dijo Rachel con una gran sonrisa

Gracias, y háblame de ti, no se nada, para variar – dijo Quinn

Bueno, soy de Ohio, tengo 2 hermanos, 2 padres .. – dijo la diva

Espera, 2 padres…- dijo Quinn

Si dos padres…gays Quinn – dijo la diva

OK solo me sorprendió – dijo Quinn con cara de sorprendida

Sigo? – dijo la diva

Continua – dijo Quinn

Asisti al William Mckinley High School – dijo la diva

Me suena – dijo Quinn

El que gano las nacionales hace 3 años y algo – dijo la diva

O por dios, cantaron en Chicago verdad? – dijo Quinn

Si, que estabas ahí? – dijo la diva

No, Blaine fue y me contó todo, el era amigo de…- dijo Quinn pensativa

Quien – dijo la diva

Jesse creo que era su nombre – dijo Quinn

Jesse, Jesse, mi ex – dijo Rachel

Que pequeño el mundo es – dijo Quinn cantando

Rachel río.

Y que onda – dijo Quinn

Nada, amor de adolescentes – dijo Rachel

Quinn – agrego la diva

Que – dijo Quinn

Me parece o no trajeron nunca los cafés – dijo Rachel

Y era cierto, llevaban minutos hablando y ni miras de los cafés.

Bill los cafés! – dijo Quinn aumentando un poco su tono de voz

Lo siento Q, ya voy! – dijo Bill detrás de el mostrador.

Hombres – dijo Quinn

Aha – dijo Rachel riendo.

Y dime mas de ti, se que estudias por aquí verdad? – agrego Rachel

Si, ya voy a terminar en cualquier momento, la verdad que no es sencillo criar una hija, trabajar y estudiar todo al mismo tiempo – dijo Quinn

Oh debe ser duro, me gustaría conocerla – dijo Rachel

Ah te va a encantar, es una niña inquieta pero hermosa – dijo Quinn

No lo dudo – dijo Rachel

Aquí tienen – dijo Bill acercando el café

Gracias Bill – dijo Quinn

Y dime, vives sola? – agrego dándole un sorbo al café

Tengo un departamento amplio, pero si muy sola – dijo Rachel

No tienes pareja o algo? – dijo Quinn

Lo único que tengo aquí es a Kurt, y es como mi hermano ya – dijo la diva

Haha no me los imagino peleando – dijo Quinn

Nah, es una diva igual que yo, aunque a veces juraría que se ve hetero – dijo la diva riendo.

Hahahah esa es la impresión que me había dado a mi, después supe lo de Blaine – dijo Quinn

Es increíble – dijo Rachel

Que cosa? – dijo Quinn

El amor, Kurt dijo que fue a primera vista – dijo Rachel

Blaine anda muy embobado con el tema –dijo Quinn

Y porque es Anderson-Fabray y tu solo Fabray? – dijo Rachel

Veras, somos medio hermanos por parte de padre – dijo Quinn

Oh ya veo – dijo Rachel terminando su café,

La conversación cada vez era mas entretenida y mas larga.

Bueno ya es algo tarde – dijo Rachel mirando el reloj

Si verdad? – dijo Quinn

Oye me pasas el numero de Kurt, ya sabes, para Blaine – agrego

Claro, toma – dijo Rachel dándole una tarjeta.

Quinn pago la cuenta

Quinn no es necesario – dijo Rachel

Rach, me hacen descuento – dijo Quinn

Rach? –dijo Rachel

Te incomode? – dijo Quinn

No es que no estoy acostumbrada a los apodos tiernos – dijo la diva riendo

Pues acostúmbrate - dijo Quinn guiñándole un ojo

Hahahahha estas loca – dijo Rachel

Adios Rach – dijo Quinn besando su mejilla

Adios – suspiro Rachel observando como Quinn se alejaba con su auto.

En el departamento de Rach

AAAAAAAAAAAAH – dijo Rachel mientras bailaba

*Suena el timbre*

Quien será – dijo la diva

Rachel ábreme – dijo Kurt

Pasa K – dijo Rachel

Porque esa sonrisa boba Barbra – dijo Kurt

Que no me llames así…fui a tomar café con Quinn – dijo suspirando el nombre de la rubia.

Estas enamorada – dijo Kurt

No lo se, solo se que fue el mejor día de mi vida – dijo Rachel

Awwwww – dijo Kurt abrazando a su amiga

Por cierto, Blaine ahora tiene tu número – dijo al diva

OMG! – gritaba Kurt de felicidad

*Suena el teléfono de Kurt*

Kurt? – dijo Blaine del otro lado

=P Reviews?


End file.
